


Umbrío

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú no me puedes mentir, no me podrás mentir más"<br/>Oscuro, sin luz como los negros surcos bajo sus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrío

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble perteneciente a la serie Tokio Hotel de la A a la Z nacido en el grupo de Autores de Fanfics.  
> Y esta es la U.  
> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, lo demás es de mi autoría. No se busca ofender a nadie con esto.

El lápiz cayó en el lavadero y lo volvió a sujetar entre sus largos dedos dirigiéndolos hacia las comisuras de sus ojos, pasándolo una y otra y otra vez, buscando alcanzar una utópica perfección ante la visión que tenía de ellos. Debía verse perfecto, estilizar sus facciones, aún más, si cabía.

Su cabello se agitaba levemente. Él no era lacio, y por más que se lo hubiese planchado el movimiento característico se mantenía. Lo tenía hasta los hombros, color azabache, pero no natural, él era rubio.

El barniz negro de sus uñas brillaba frente a cada meneo.

Se detuvo un instante para palparse el rostro después de mirarse en el espejo por un largo tiempo, lo hizo detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo sintiese, rozó sus mejillas hundidas, su mentón cuadrado, su nariz respingona, sus pómulos y comenzó a rascarse de un momento a otro, primero levemente y luego hasta ponerse rojiza la piel.

Pequeños sonidos ahogados salían de su garganta, se la sujetó a la sensación de falta de aire invadirle y luego impactó su puño contra el espejo consiguiendo que su imagen se rompiese para siempre.

—Tú no me puedes mentir, no me podrás mentir más —masculló entre dientes mientras veía curioso su reciente herida sangrante que no le provocaba dolor.

Se lavó las manos para limpiarse la sangre, se las secó y volvió a sujetar el lápiz ahora con trémulos dedos, no era por el dolor que se negaba a procesar su mente, era por algo más… ansiedad, la ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo y le cerraba las vías respiratorias al ver objetos que reflejasen su imagen; la ansiedad que le hacía querer arrancarse la piel que habitaba, la que tanto amaba y detestaba a la misma vez. La ansiedad que le carcomía y hacía tener pesadillas vívidas, pesadillas estando despierto donde no distinguía lo que era real y lo que no.

Pintó las comisuras de sus ojos una vez más, a cada trazo pareciendo un espectro, aspecto que iría acorde a cómo se movía entre las demás personas; no podrían entenderle, él era demasiado complejo, único, especial como para que el resto pudiese comprender su naturaleza.

Debía lucir perfecto, a toda costa, por eso se echó más polvos que pudieran cubrir los recientes rasguños. Era estúpido, era tonto, un imbécil por haberse lastimado, magullado su perfecta piel, su perfecto rostro, ¿por qué lo hizo? Se maldecía, lo hacía una y mil veces.

Se le cayó de nuevo el lápiz, en esta ocasión permitió que se quedara ahí y luego se aplicó el brillo en la boca con un pulso que hacía que los rededores de sus labios también se pintasen.

Todas las ropas que traía se las quitó y se puso unas que se le ceñían al cuerpo. Vio su reflejo durante un instante y sonrió complacido.

—Estás roto por mentirme, ¡soy Bill, no Tom! —gritó eufórico—. Bill nunca murió porque soy él —afirmó más para sí que para el espejo destrozado, que curiosamente lucía igual que Tom.


End file.
